


Effusive

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [780]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony makes Gibbs watch The Princess Bride.





	Effusive

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/20/2001 for the word [effusive](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/20/effusive).
> 
> effusive  
> Excessively demonstrative; giving or involving extravagant or excessive emotional expression; gushing.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #429 Poison.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Effusive

“Come on, Gibbs. It has to be the most classic death by poison movie, ever. I can’t believe you haven’t seen The Princess Bride.”

Gibbs grunted.

Tony grabbed Gibbs hand, dragging him towards the couch. “We must watch it.”

Gibbs let Tony drag him to the couch and settled there passively.

Tony turned on the movie and sat down next to Gibbs. Gibbs wondered if this would be one of the movies where Tony sat silently besides him constantly watching his every move or one of the movies where Tony’s effusive chattering played a backdrop to the dialogue of the movie. He’d seen both from Tony in movies they just had to watch. He didn’t mind either. He just wanted Tony to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
